Sonic The Hedgehog: Best of Both Worlds
by Harry J.B
Summary: Inspired by the TV show, Hannah Montana. Sonic The Hedgehog is a famous actor but lives a second life, the life of an ordinary high school student, Maurice Tyler, will he tell his friends? Will he be discovered? SonicAmy ManicOC TailsCream KnucklesJulieSu


_**Hannah Montana on Disney Channel all weekend, plus my laptop, plus a small bottle of Coca-Cola equals this.**_

_**I will be working on this more after His Keeper (which the next chapter of will be up sometime this week).**_

_**This is pretty much Hannah Montana with Sonic characters, a male lead, and it's an actor rather then a pop star.**_

_**"Best of Both Worlds" is performed by Miley Cyrus and under record by Disney, other then the altered lyrics none of the song belongs to me. Sonic The Hedgehog and related characters, locations, names, and even songs, are owned by SEGA, Sonic Team, and Crush 40, not me, however some characters ARE mine.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: BEST OF BOTH WORLDS**_

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**You get the limo out front,**

**Hottest styles, every suit, every color.**

"Sonic! Sonic! Right over here! Give us a smile, superstar!" Came the many cries of the paparazzi, as they took pictures of Sonic The Hedgehog, a blue furred hedgehog with jade green eyes, known for his starring role in many movies at the young age of 15.

**Yeah, when you're famous it can be kind of fun,**

**It's really you but no one ever discovers.**

The hedgehog rushed to his white limo and then he jumped in, followed by an adult purple hedgehog with blue eyes, his mother, Aleena.

"Man, paparazzi are like flies nowadays." Sonic said and sighed deeply.

**Who would've thought that a boy like me,**

**Would double as a movie star.**

"Well, hon, if you want to be a movie star, you are just going to have to live with it." Allena said.

"As long as, Tails and my other friends don't find out, I'm ok with it." Sonic said as played with his fur and put a red hoody on to cover his suit.

"You'll have to tell them sooner or later, Sonic." Aleena told her son.

"Yeah, well, I choose later." Sonic said quickly putting in blue eye contacts.

**You get the best of both worlds,**

**Chilling out, take it slow, then you rock out the show.**

**Yeah, you get the best of both worlds (both worlds),**

**Mix it all together and you know you get the best of both worlds.**

The limo stopped at set of houses, they got out of the limo and walked into a red one, that had been painted recently. They were greeted by a green hedgehog around Sonic's age with blue eyes. "Hey, bro! Hi, mom!!" he greeted.

"Hello, Manic." Sonic said tiredly and pratically ran upstairs.

Manic chuckled. "Long night?" Aleena just nodded slowly and yawned. "You go to bed, mom. I'll wait up for Sonia." Manic said.

Aleena smiled. "Thanks, Manic, good night." She started to walk upstairs.

"G'night." Manic called back and sat on the couch, turning on his DS, making sure to turn the volume all the way down.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sonic entered Emerald Hill High. He was instantly greeted by his friends; his genius best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower who had not only skipped three school years, but was also an honor student, he was 12 years old. A red echidna who was a senior, Knuckles, aged 18. A black and red hedgehog, Shadow, aged 16 and a math prodigy, as the teachers called him, lastly there was Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog aged 15 who was madly in love with Sonic, not realizing it was her best friend, Maurice.

Yes, Sonic's other name was Maurice, he wanted to keep his identity a secret so he could live a normal teenager's life, and, as expected, he was many times closely compared to Sonic, but no one ever caught on, or if they did, they hid it well.

Amy sighed dreamily. "I saw Sonic again while watching the awards show yesterday, I hope to meet him and--"

Amy was cut off by all the others of the group of friends. "Marry him, have his kids, and spend the rest of our lives together." They continued simultaneously, putting on they're own copy of Amy's expression.

"Yeah right, Amy. If you marry him, then Maurice here is Sonic." Shadow said sarcastically, to which 'Maurice' nervously chuckled.

Amy playfully pushed the black and red hedgehog. "Hey, is Manic ok? He said we were going to go to the mall yesterday, for that debt he owes me.

Maurice laughed as he remembered the time when Manic ripped Amy's dress by accident, it had cost her a lot of money, now Manic was hiding from her so he wouldn't have to spend his savings on a replacement. "He moved to Germany to get away from you." Maurice joked.

Amy rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Right well this is my class, bye guys!"

"Bye Amy!" The group called out as she went to Chemistry class.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sonic returned home and instantly saw his chance to scare his sister as she was busy at the stove. He crawled around silently and just when he was about to strike...

"Don't even try it, little bro." Sonia said and moved to the fridge, leaving a baffled Sonic to stand there, wondering how his sister saw him coming.

"Well...uh, welcome home, anyways, sis. How was London?" Sonic asked his sister. Sonia was a purple hedgehog with green eyes, she was an artist and went to England to sell some of her work, her trip ended in the capital city of England, Great London.

"It was ok, I got to see Big Ben and the London Eye. I also made loads of money, speaking of which, I'll buy Amy a replacement dress, I doubt Manic plans on doing so anytime this century." Sonia said, causing Sonic to chuckle lightly. "How were the awards last night?"

"007 Hedgehog Bond: Quantum of Solace won movie of the year, I won best performance as said Agent 007: Hedgehog Bond." Sonic said proudly.

"What does Quantum of Solace mean, exactly?" Sonic asked as she grabbed some plates from a drawer.

Sonic shrugged. "No idea." He then sat at the table. "So what are you cooking?"

"Pasta for lunch, me and mom put a chicken in the oven for dinner later." Sonia replied as she put a large helping of the pasta onto each plate.

Sonic licked his lips. His ears flicked as a series of loud thumps down the stairs announced the arrival of Manic to the room. The back door also opened as Aleena came in, holding a watering can, she set it by the back door and went to the sink to wash her soil covered hands. "How was school, dears?" Aleena asked her sons, to which Sonic's head travelled to his brother who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"It was fine, mom." Sonic said plainly, more intrested in his brother, who had clearly either not gone to school or made a sneaky entrance up the brick wall and into one of the upstair windows.

"Darn." Manic muttered. "um...uh...i-it was o--"

"Don't lie to me, Manic." Aleena scowled after turning sharply to face him.

Manic sighed. "Whatever, anyways, Sonic misses school all the time! Why can't I miss just one day?" Manic asked angrily.

"Are you an actor? Do you have important meetings with film companie? Do you put money on the table?" She asked, buti t came out in a slightly more demanding tone.

"I might..." Manic said in a sarcastic tone.

Before Aleena could speak one more syllable, a deep voice came from the front door as it went open and a green hedgehog came in. "You've really got to lighten up, Aleena." The voice said.

"Dad!" Manic said. Yes, the man was Manic's father and Sonic and Sonia's stepdad, he was named Ashura and was a buisness man who came home only for the weekends and on work holidays.

Ashura chuckled and ruffled his sons head, messing up his bangs, but Manic just chuckled as well, the two were extremley close, and rarely ever fought.

There was a knock. "Ms. Tyler? Maurice? Anyone?" Came Amy's voice.

Sonic panicked and ran upstairs to put on his contacts.

Ashura opened the door, suprising Amy. "Oh, hello Mr. Tyler, is Maurice home?"

"I'll be right down!" Sonic called from upstairs.

Sonic came down wearing his contacts and his special earring that Amy had given him for his, or rather, Maurice's birthday, it was a small gold earring that wrapped around the outer part of the ear, it had 'A+M BFF' engraved on it, which translated to 'Amy and Maurice Best Friends Forever'.

Amy hugged her friend, who hugged back. "Maurice, I've got great news!" Amy said, she seemed really excited.

"Kelly got her braces out?" Maurice guessed in an equally happy way. Kelly was Amy's little sister.

"Yes, but that's not what I'm on about." Amy fished out two tickets. "I got two tickets to the opening of Sonic's new film! We'll get to meet him outside during the opening and everything!" She screamed out happily.

Maurice stopped dead. "What?!" He shouted in a slight panic.

"What's with the shouting, I thought you liked Sonic's films?"

"I-I do, I'm just...shocked...yeah..." Maurice lied, biting his lower lip a little.

Amy looked skeptical for a second, but then shrugged it off. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know, I came here because I wanted to see your face when I said it." She giggled. "See you tomorrow, Maurice!" She shouted out as she left.

"Oh...crud..." Sonic said as he took off his earring.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You're what?" Amy asked as she stood outside the bathroom in Maurice's house.

"I have a little stomach problem, I'll have to...catch up in a bit...if this stops anyways." Maurice said in between exaggerated grunts.

Amy sighed. "Ok, see you Maurice." She said, slightly dissapointed and then walked off.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sonic smiled as he waved at the passing crowd of fans, he stepped out of the limo and over to the entrance when someone screamed out his name. It was Amy, she ran over. "She's cool." Sonic said to the guards as they began to move forward, they stopped and resumed they're positions.

Amy bumped into Sonic when she tried to stop causing her to fall backwards. Sonic caught her.

"Wow..." Amy said looking into his emerald eyes, then she noticed his golden earring. "That looks like something I gave my best friend..." Amy looked closer and gasped at the engraving. "It is...the...Maurice?!" She whispered the last part.

Sonic sighed, his cover blown. "I'll explain later, let's just...get through this day first." He whispered and walked back over to the entrance of the theater.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You lied to me? For years, you've lied to me?!" Amy shouted.

Sonic sighed. "I was afraid, afraid that you would tell, like if we got picked on at school, how will I know you won't want to say something?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I'd want to, but I wouldn't."

"But you'd just want to know Sonic, not Maurice."

"Maurice was my friend for years...why would that change anything? If it did anything it made things easier..." Amy said, blushing slightly.

"How?" Sonic asked curiously, looking at amy curiously.

"Because...even though I had a crush on Sonic...I kind off liked my best friend that way too." Amy said blushing harder, her whole muzzle turning red.

"Do you...want to give a relationship a try?" Sonic asked.

"That'd be...good." Amy said and they kissed.

"Well?" Sonic asked. "Feel anything?"

"Yeah...yeah, I did. You?"

Sonic kissed her again, this time with more passion. "That answer your question?"

Amy nodded and they kissed again.

"Oh, get a room guys!" Manic said coming from the stairs wearing only a towel, his fur soaking wet.

The two broke off and saw him. "There goes my happy feeling." Sonic said giving a fake shudder, then he and Amy laughed.

Manic rolled his eyes and went back upstairs.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Right, there's chapter one done, took me a good hour or two to write, and another to look over and correct.**_

_**All in one sitting, there goes my fingers.**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
